


el despertar

by lea1santome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>5 temporada</p>
    </blockquote>





	el despertar

**Author's Note:**

> 5 temporada

gotado, cansado, Dean se dispuso a dormir en el camastro del sótano de Bobby, e intentar olvidar esas dos semanas sin encontrar a Castiel (ni Adam), Olvidar en Hotel del infierno, y que le debían la vida a Gabriel.

 

Puso su arma y el móvildebajo de la almohada y durmió, hasta que un peso en el camastro y un ruido le despertó, busco el arma, pero algo que hizo cambiar de opinión, cuando en su lugar saco el móvil, despacio, utilizando la luz del móvil como linterna, vio que ese peso extra en el pequeño camastro era Castiel que estaba acostado a su lado, no decía nada, tan sólo miraba a Dean con sus Ojazos azules, contemplando a Dean, (él no necesitaba ninguna luz), como si fuera si fuera todas las maravillas encontradas en la Tierra y más Allá de ella.

 

Dean no dijo nada, pues quedo hipnotizado por los ojos de Castiel, en el fondo no quería romper ese momento con palabras absurdas que no significaban nada. Pasaron unos (o minutos), Dean no dejo ningún momento que la luz se extinguirá, mientras Castiel decidió dar un paso en su extraña relación con Dean, extendió despacio su mano hacia el rostro de Dean, pero en ese momento Dean se echo hacia atrás, y estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza, pero Castiel puso su mano entre la pared y Dean para impedirlo, ese gesto de Castiel, desconcertó a Dean, por completo. Castiel antes de quitar la mano acarició el pelo de Dean. Castiel quitó la mano, y volvió intentarlo de nuevo, tocar a Dean.

 

Castiel alzó sus dedos largos en rostro de Dean, y cuando Dean no se alejo, (se acerco hacia Castiel). Con las yemas de sus dedos, acaricio el rostro de Dean, hasta detenerse en los labios tentadores de Dean y los recorrió, más despacio, y es la hora de dar un paso más, que podría ser un completo desastre, y hacer que Dean le odiará, beso a Dean, ambos tenían los ojos abiertos, mientras sus rostros eran alumbrados por la débil luz de móvil.

El beso más bien era casto, era su primer Beso, (su primer beso Con Dean), Castiel quería más que un beso casto, así que volvió a besar a Dean, con toda la pasión que tenía guardada, y que apenas conocía(hasta que apareció Dean). Esta vez, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados , el beso dejo de ser inocente, se volvió culpable, lleno de deseos reprimidos que estaban a punto de estallar, El beso se convirtió en muchos, en lujuria desatada, que ellos no podían contener, (ni querían contener)

 

De pronto ambos finalizados el beso, sin utilizar ninguna palabra Dean, le dijo que Castiel encendiera la luz, y que cerrará la puerta, por completo.

No quería perderse ningún detalle del cuerpo de Castiel y no querían que fueran molestados. Ambos se pusieran de rodillas, frente a frente, mientras que Castiel encendía la luz, y cerrará la puerta con el simple movimiento de sus mano, mientras no apartaba los ojos ningún momento de Dean.

 

Dean alzó sus brazos hacia arriba, esperando, de que Castiel comprendiera ese gestó tan sencillo, y claro Castiel, captó la indirecta, directa, y puso sus dedos largos en los extremos de la camisa de Dean, y despacio, tan despacio, le quitaba la camiseta, y la tiro al suelo.

 

Dean, se dio cuenta que no tenía que desabrochar ningún botón de la camisa de Castiel, pues no los tenía, así le quito primero la gabardina, y la camisa, y las tiró juntó a su camiseta, que yacían olvidadas en el frio suelo.

 

Dean hizo que Castiel se tumbará, a la espera de los besos de Dean (que no tardaron en llegar), Dean beso cada centímetro de piel con conciencia, queriendo llevar a Castiel al placer más extremo, lamer y besar, la aún cicatriz de torso, de forma exquisita, y deliciosa, sus labios recorría la cicatriz, pero sin olvidar que el pezón de Castiel le pedía que le diera la atención que se merece, así que Dean lamió.

 

Mientras las manos de Castiel reclamaba cada centímetro de Dean.

 

Tan sólo importaban ellos, el infierno o el cielo pueden esperar.


End file.
